The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,416 describes an auto-focusing camera with a light-emitting diode and a pulse-generating circuit. The pulse-generating circuit is used to generate an individual flash of light by means of the diode. A photodiode receives the light pulse reflected by an object. The amplitude of the received light pulse is used to determine the distance from the object.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,240 describes a laser diode which has a second diode connected in antiparallel with it. The second diode constitutes here a protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD) for the laser diode. It protects the laser diode against ESD voltage pulses which may occur in the reverse direction of the laser diode.
The document WO 98/12757 describes a semiconductor component with a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip which emits electromagnetic radiation in the blue spectral range between 420 nm and 460 nm. The semiconductor chip is at least partially enclosed by a sealing compound which contains a luminescence-conversion material which is suitable for converting part of the radiation emitted by the semiconductor chip into radiation with a relatively long wavelength, preferably in the yellow spectral range. The semiconductor component therefore emits mixed radiation which is composed of the wavelength-converted component of the radiation and the original radiation of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor component preferably emits white light.